This application claims priority based on Canadian patent application 2,369,468 Feb. 1, 2002
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stands or lecterns for books or music partitions but more particularly to an apparatus having a magnifying element to ease the reading of the material laid on a lectern.
2. Background
Music sheet lecterns used by musicians in orchestras, chamber music, or even in solo have not evolved much in the past few centuries. Whereas in the past people were used to reading in low light conditions that could strain their eyes to the point of inpairing their eyesights, today""s musicians are not ready for such sacrifice and efforts and often require the help of a small lighting fixture to illuminate their music partition. Even so, the contrast of an illuminated source with the otherwise darker auditorium or concert hall can cause eyestrain, headaches and other such discomfort when one has to read rather small markings on the music partition.
A variety of devices exist to support reading material. The prior art shows lecterns or stands having protective transparent covers to protect a viewable material set underneath, other inventions have lighting to illuminate the viewable material and there are even a few examples where a magnifying panel is used to magnify the viewable material.
The prior art of record, however, does not show inventions that could be combined to provide all of the advantages of this present invention without requiring unobvious changes or modifications. There is therefore a need for a practical lectern that combines proper illumination and a magnifying capability which also doubles as a protective cover for the viewable material while allowing for the viewable material to be easily removed or changed such as when flipping pages.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a practical and easy to mount and dismount adaptor for lecterns.
A second object is to provide a useful lectern adaptor which provides adequate illumination to the viewable material.
A third object is to provide a lectern adaptor which provides magnification of the viewable material for ease of viewing and/or reading.
A fourth object is to provide a hinged connected magnifying element which can be lifted to allow access for a user to the viewable material.
A final object is to provide an improved lectern having all of the above features in lieu of just an adaptor for existing lecterns.
In order to do so, the invention combines a magnifying and an illuminating component which can both be fitted onto existing lecterns or such stands as those already built-in onto pianos and other large keyboard type instruments. It can also be provided as an integral part of an improved lectern, combining a light source and a magnifying element such as a fresnel lens, micro lenticular systems or any other type of thin and lightweight magnifying element. Moreover, the magnifying element is hingeably connected to the rest of the lectern to make it easily liftable when the user wishes to move, take in/out or otherwise adjust the viewable material.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, by way of examples. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.